The new variety of peach tree was created in a breeding program by crossing two parents; in particular, by crossing as seed parent a variety designated 88-023 (not patented) and as pollen parent a variety designated 89-027 (not patented). Both, female and male, are components of a parent collection made between plants issued from seeds obtained in a free pollination in a population of different origin. Both parental varieties are property and have not been commercialized or distributed.
The seeds resulting from this controlled hybridization were germinated in a greenhouse and planted in a field on the farm of La Mogalla in Cartaya (Huelva), Spain, 7° W., 37° N., 45 feet elevation. The seedlings subsequently fruited during and one, designated 97.08.017-PB, was selected for its very low chilling requirements (250 to 300 hours), its very early ripening, attractive fruit shape and color, white flesh, medium firm fruit, and good fruit quality. The original plant selection was propagated asexually, at the above noted location, by budding onto standard peach rootstock variety ‘GF-677’ and a test plot of four plants was established.
The new variety has been asexually multiplied several times at this location by budding onto ‘GF-677’ peach rootstock and no incompatibility with peach rootstock has occurred following budding. During all asexual multiplication, the characteristics of the original plant have been maintained and no aberrant phenotypes have appeared.